


New Year's Smooch

by babaileymay



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, New Years kiss, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babaileymay/pseuds/babaileymay
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	New Year's Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this for the Hamnoir Discord server because I would die for them. Don't take this fic seriously bc I wrote it in 30 min at 3 am.

A solid week before New Year's Eve, Noir became quiet. More quiet than usual, at least. Everyone noticed. What they didn’t know, though, was that he was planning something absolutely magnificent for everyone's favorite pig. 

***

It had been awkward at first. Ham had never been with a human and Noir had never been with a pig but they made it work. They loved each other, so of course they did.   
Both had their shortcomings. Noir was a bit too absorbed in himself at times and Ham would forget that not everyone is a cartoon.   
Even when they were angry with each other they wouldn’t go to bed until after whispering their goodnights.   
Most days they simply cuddled or hugged. Never anything serious. They wanted to take things slow. 

That’s why when Noir became a sort of recluse, Ham got worried.   
Noir seemed to avoid him at all costs and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He constantly snuck around and hid in the shadows, observing. 

Maybe he didn’t want to be in a relationship anymore… or maybe he thought dating a pig was too bizarre.

Ham pushed the thoughts aside, trusting Noir to come to him when he was ready. He braced himself for the worst but hoped for the best.

***

When everyone came back to the Spider-House after a long day of battles, they were surprised. The entire house was completely transformed. Fairy lights were strung up throughout the house, firework decals covered nearly every surface. Every table was covered in cloth with flowers that _did not_ match on top. It was beautiful. 

“Do you… erm.. like it?” Noir asked, wringing his hands.   
Ham was startled by the question. “What do you mean do I like it? It’s amazing.” Ham turned to look at his emo prince.  
“You did all this for me?”  
“Of course I did, doll.” Noir coughed awkwardly. “I was... I was uh wondering if you’d like to be my New Year's kiss?”

Peter Porker stared at his wonderful Spider-Noir in astonishment. He had been skulking around and avoiding everyone all for an extravagantly romantic gesture? His heart skipped a beat, and he could have sworn he had heart-eyes right about now.  
“It would be my honor, love.”  
***  
When the bell tolled to let everyone know it was midnight, the pair were already kissing.


End file.
